


Forget-me-not

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghost Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Если всё это значило, что он давным-давно сошел с ума, то сумасшествие было благословением, посланным ему свыше.





	Forget-me-not

Был октябрь, теплый, безветренный день. Он вернулся домой рано, шаркая сухими опавшими листьями по дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу. Солнце дробилось в стеклах окон, за которыми вместо желтого света керосиновых ламп мерцало знакомое белое сияние. Скрежетал старый замок, и скрипели петли.

— Твой глаз… что случилось?

Иногда Кит сомневался, что на самом деле слышит этот голос — в реальность происходящего до сих пор, даже спустя пять лет, было трудно поверить. Но верить приходилось: рутина изо дня в день настаивала на своей правоте, и снова и снова — как вселенная только не устала от этого? — он просыпался от шума у каминной полки, тихими шагами мерил половицы и до одури, до слабости долго вглядывался в белый полупрозрачный силуэт, встречавший его едва заметными улыбками, едва ощутимыми прикосновениями. Удивлению не осталось места в этой рутине, как не осталось места и страху. И если всё это значило, что он давным-давно сошел с ума, то сумасшествие было благословением, посланным ему свыше.

Прохладные полупрозрачные пальцы коснулись его плеча, и он обернулся. 

— Что с твоим глазом? — снова, немного настойчивее, прошелестели в голове слова.

— Ничего, — ответил он мягко, улыбаясь. — Я в полном порядке.

— Куда ты ходил? — Дрожь в голосе, беспокойство — в чертах белого лица. — Не подумай, я не пытаюсь контролировать твои передвижения, но ты стал часто пропадать… и твой глаз… Кит… я волнуюсь за тебя. Что-то происходит, а я ничего об этом не знаю. А я хотел бы помочь.

Надтреснутое зеркало в прихожей блеснуло, и Кит повернул голову. Его отражение не особенно изменилось; лишь по правой щеке — к самому глазу, и выше, до брови — тянулась яркая розовая полоса. Удивительно: такая свежая рана, а совсем не кровоточила, зажила мгновенно. Только правый глаз ничего не видел. Незабудковый огонек внутри потух, и на его месте осталась оболочка яблока — неповрежденная, но бесцветная, слепая. 

Кит потянулся, обхватил, как мог, крепко призрачные пальцы.

— Широ, — сказал он, — мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.

 

* * *

Две ведьмы, конечно, знали, зачем он пришел — но им нравилось слушать истории. Позвякивая золотыми браслетами, шурша пурпурными робами, юная дева и старуха с одинаковыми сверкающими метками на щеках и белыми, как лунь, волосами усадили его за стол и спросили, что привело его к ним. Он давно обдумывал эту речь — с тех самых пор, как начал свои поиски — но все равно запинался и путался в словах. Широ — «белый», так он назвал своего призрака — страдает, рассказал он. Заключенная в узкой, тесной расщелине между мирами, его душа сама истончается; с каждым днем его сияние тускнеет и порой даже гаснет — когда он думает, что Кит не видит. Он улыбается, и шутит, и целует Кита мягкими прохладными губами, но ему больно, и по ночам он вздыхает и стонет, не решаясь закричать во все горло, чтобы никого не напугать и никому не доставить неудобств. Неужели он заслужил такой участи — всего лишь за то, что когда-то давно, смертельно больной, но такой молодой, не хотел умирать, молил об отсрочке в агонии? 

— Таковы правила, — жестко сказала старуха.

— Но мы можем помочь, — с надеждой сказала юная ведьма. — Если ты готов пойти на жертвы.

Он был готов: отдал бы зрение вовсе, если бы ведьмы не сказали, что одного глаза будет достаточно. Он готов был отдать голос, слух, готов был поплатиться годами жизни — или ждать целую вечность до собственной старости и новой встречи. Избавление Широ от мук — никакая цена за это счастье не показалась бы ему слишком большой. 

Кроме последней.

— Они сказали, что ты забудешь меня, — проговорил он, не глядя Широ в глаза. — Что потом, когда нам придет пора встретиться в следующем мире, ты пройдешь мимо меня и не узнаешь. 

Лицо Широ исказила гримаса, и Кит заранее знал, что он захочет сказать. Что такое спасение ему не нужно. Что он понимает, на какие жертвы ради него уже пошел Кит, но эту жертву никогда не примет. Что последние пять лет в этом доме стали лучшими мгновениями, которые он испытал за всё время своего существования, и расстаться с ними было бы равносильно второй смерти. Что он, наконец, никогда не оставит Кита в одиночестве — как бы ни устал, как бы ни хотел свободы и покоя в завихрениях занебесных звезд. Сказать это вслух он уже не успел. Свечение вокруг его полупрозрачного тела вдруг начало яростно мерцать, то вспыхивая слепящим белым, то угасая до едва теплящегося пламени, и он согнулся пополам, обхватив себя руками за плечи, подтянув колени к груди, как будто из последних сил стараясь не рассыпаться на мелкие осколки. Кит услышал в своей голове звук его голоса: сдавленный, клокочущий всхлип. 

— Мне уже лучше… — зашептал он, когда Кит подошел ближе и рукой осторожно коснулся его трепещущего плеча. — Я не оставлю… я выдержу. 

— Я хочу помочь тебе. Позволь мне помочь, Широ. — Все пространство гостиной сузилось до тиканья часов на каминной полке. — Широ… Какое твоё настоящее имя?

 

* * *

Он очнулся в кромешной тьме. Вытянув перед собой руки, он не увидел их — даже того слабого свечения, которое сопровождало его тело в последний краткий миг из всей испытанной вечности. Он всегда знал, что однажды исчезнет. Он знал в юности, еще живой — и ждал своего конца с яростью и злобой, бунтуя против несправедливой обреченности; он знал и потом — когда уже научился считать смерть даром, в котором ему навечно будет отказано. Он испарялся медленно, как холодный чай, как мелкие лужицы после дождя. И никогда не смел надеяться, что кто-то предложит ему начать всё заново.

Кто?

В ушах всё ещё звенело эхо последних слов: _Ведьма сказала дать тебе это — на память._ И заклинание: _Такаши… я люблю тебя._

Тьма вокруг зашевелилась и начала наполняться красками. Радужные многоцветья созвездий, галактик и вселенных забурлили у него над головой, под ногами и в нем самом, замерцали оттенками, которые человеческое сознание не могло ни воспринять, ни вообразить. Втянув полную грудь чистого, ледяного воздуха, он вдруг ощутил в каждой клетке своего бытия прилив космического восторга. Это было чувство выздоровления и искупления, падения и полета, чувство — как будто тебя простил кто-то очень любимый, кому ты причинил много боли.

На груди у него висело что-то легкое, почти невесомое. Он заметил и поднес к нему невидимую руку. На ладони у него остался крохотный сиреневый цветочек, подвязанный тонкой ниткой.

Незабудка.

 

* * *

За окнами тихого дома садилось солнце и ветер гонял листву.

Кит зажигал желтую керосиновую лампу и ждал зимы.


End file.
